Gnomes
Gnomes/Refugees from the Planes: No records exists of the gnomes as a species before midway through the Astartes age. According to their own, well remembered and documented history, the Astartes in their planar exploration the wizards guild found a people small in stature like the dwarves that occasionally came up from beneath the ground, but not nearly as stubborn and much more curious. They seemed to be touched by the wild magicks of their home plane, but were also hunted by the vicious and enormous humanoids and their creator Rovagug. Their plea for asylum was granted and briefly there were thousands of gnomes as refugees in the Astartes islands. The population moved quickly from enjoying the novelty to being frustrated with the sudden influx of immigrants. The gnomes, not wishing to loose the good will their plight engendered, they scattered to landbound colonies and human and dwarven communities. The gnomes remembered and told stories of the erstwhile rescuers, and has kept exploring concepts they first encountered on the floating island kingdom. Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 2. * Size: Small. * Speed: 25 feet. * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Gnome Cunning: You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Gnomish. * Feat: Gain one feat with access to the Feat Svirfneblin Magic ** You have inherited the innate spellcasting ability of your ancestors. This ability allows you to cast Nondetection on yourself at will, without needing a material component. You can also cast one of the following spells once with this ability: Blindness/Deafness, Blur, and Disguise Self. You regain the ability to cast these spells when you finish a long rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells, and you cast them at their lowest possible levels. Subraces Different Gnomes have adapted to different environments, which expresses itself in different subraces. These are not really genetic differences, but factors of where a gnome was raised. Forest Gnome Gnomes who live and grow among living things, tend to have organic colored hair and eyes, that shifts with the seasons and the natural environment. This doesn't technically act as camouflage, but might have initially began that way. * Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Natural Illusionist: You know the Minor Illusion cantrip. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. * Speak with Small Beasts: Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. Rock Gnome Gnomes that live among minerals and rocks tend to have the coloration in their hair and eyes and skin of the minerals that they have been around for a long time, whether that is gold, stone or jewels. * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Artificer's Lore: Whenever you make a History check related to magic items, alchemical objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. * Tinker: You have proficiency with tinker's tools. Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: ** Clockwork Toy: This toy is a clockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. ** Fire Starter: The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. *** Music Box: When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song's end or when it is closed. Deep Gnomes Deep gnomes grew up exclusively in the dark, and often either integrate with the dwarves. in more recent decades they have ventured forth on their own in order to avoid the warlike posture of their neighbors in the last war, and to fill the vacuum that existed since the dwarven kingdom collapse. * Quick - Your dexterity increases by 1 * Age. Deep gnomes are short-lived for gnomes. They mature at the same rate humans do and are considered full-grown adults by 25. They live 200 to 250 years, although hard toil and the dangers of the Underdark often claim them before their time. * Alignment. Deep Gnome believe that survival depends on avoiding entanglements with other creatures and not making enemies, so they favor neutral alignments. They rarely wish others ill, and they are unlikely to take risks on behalf of others. * Size. A typical deep gnome stands about 3 to 3½ feet tall and weighs 80 to 120 pounds. Your size is Small. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Superior Darkvision. Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. * Gnome Cunning. You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. * Stone Camouflage. You have advantage on Dexterity (stealth) checks to hide in rocky terrain. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Gnomish, and Undercommon. The deep dialect is more guttural than surface Gnomish, and most deep gnomes know only a little bit of Common, but those who deal with outsiders (and that includes you as an adventurer) pick up enough Common to get by in other lands